


oh i’ll be starry eyed for you

by thecourageofstars



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Thanksgiving fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecourageofstars/pseuds/thecourageofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Smoak Thanksgiving tradition in two parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh i’ll be starry eyed for you

For all that the Smoak women lacked in holiday funds, they made up for in holiday spirit, or at least until Felicity (regrettably) entered her high school, Mom-you’re-embarrassing phase, in which case Donna had to pick up the slack. But before Felicity was an embarrassed teenager, or a moody Goth hacker, or even a high powered CEO, Felicity was Donna Smoak’s daughter.

There was never much money for colorful lights but Donna and Felicity had spent many an hour cutting elaborate paper snowflakes, while Felicity muttered happily about angles and degrees. Donna had once gotten her an exacto knife for Hanukkah.

But then Felicity’s father had gone, and with Thanksgiving fast approaching, Donna was at a loss. Late one night, Donna had come home stinking of a double shift and feet aching to find the trash can filled with shredded paper. She caught a flash of red and orange and her heart ache far surpassed the pinch of her shoes. Three palm print turkeys, last year’s Thanksgiving art project, would soon be used for compost.

Almost like it never existed.

So that Thanksgiving Donna made it home early, causing Felicity to look up in surprise from her library book. One of those palm print turkeys wasn’t coming back, but the other two? They were here to stay. Donna wasn’t much for cooking, but she could make a mean turkey sandwich, and she could make mashed potatoes. So it was with misshapen sandwiches in their bellies that a determined Donna and a bewildered Felicity huddled together under an old blanket to watch A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. The turkey was store bought, and the mashed potatoes might have been a little watery, but…

It had been the first time in too long that she and Felicity had been together, really together. No homework, no extra shifts, no absent father to drag down Felicity’s smile. Donna gently stroked Felicity’s long dark hair, her head resting peacefully over her mother’s heart.

Just where she belonged, Donna thought, and tucked the blanket more securely around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept prompts at my tumblr, hammertimeallthetime
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


End file.
